roblox_the_labyrinthfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
Every night, a certain number of players are selected to become a monster for free. There are Monster Gamepasses that allow players to increase the chance of being a Griever, and/or guaranteed Griever every night for Robux. You can only be a monster during the night, and at the start of day, all active Monsters will despawn and then respawn as players. To become a monster, go to Gaskhar the Guardian, located near the spawn. Types of Monsters There are currently three Grievers and two Raptors that you can play as. Mini Griever "A mini mechanic spider, can climb any wall." - Gaskhar the Guardian A small sized and weaker griever, but faster than other Grievers. It is unlocked by default, so anyone can use it. Stats * 250 Health * 30 Speed * Can climb walls * Can perform a normal attack dealing 30 damage. Griever "A mechanic spider, can climb any wall." - ''Gaskhar the Guardian A normal sized griever, unlocked by reaching 5 Reputation. Stats * 450 Health * 25 Speed * Can climb walls * Can perform a normal attack dealing 40 damage, and an Ultimate dealing 60 damage. Mega Griever A giant black colored griever, with a random chance of spawning upon choosing the normal Griever or the mini Griever as long as the server is at or above 20 players. When you kill a mega griever, it drops various materials ranging from basic rare and epic items all the way up to mythic materials and Dead Cores. Stats * About 2000+ Health * A bit more than 20 Speed * Can climb walls * Can perform a normal attack dealing 80 damage, and an Ultimate dealing 100 damage, enough to kill a player instantly without the Monster Protection game pass. Drops Items from 1/2 Platinum Chests.__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Velociraptor ''"An extremely small and fast mechanical velociraptor." - Gaskhar the Guardian Faster version of the raptor, was unlocked by reaching rank 10, now unlocked by reaching rank 5. Stats * 300 Health * 35 Speed * Cannot Climb Walls Raptor "A powerful mechanical raptor with extreme bite force." - Gaskhar the Guardian Stronger version of the velociraptor, was unlocked by rank 15, now unlocked by reaching rank 10. Stats: * 500 health * 25 speed * Cannot climb walls Tips *When fighting either Mini or normal Grievers, try avoiding any contact with their front, and when facing a normal Griever, try jumping over or out of the way of their ultimate as it can grab any player directly in front of it, regardless of what state the ultimate is at. *If you're facing a Mega Griever, it's best to have a group with you to maximize survivability and increase the chance of defeating it. *Another tip when fighting against Mega Grievers is to try and trap them in the narrow paths of the Maze itself. Due to how large the Mega Griever is, it can easily get stuck in a hall of the Maze, allowing whatever players are nearby to lay right into it before it manages to free itself. *When fighting Raptors, the best strategy is to run by them as they charge at you and attack as you pass. This will usually finish off any Raptor as long as one has a decent weapon. *Make sure that, no matter what monster you fight, you have a good supply of good healing items. *Be sure that a fleeing monster is alone, as they usually group up. **This is especially true with Mini Grievers as they are very fast. Trivia * The sounds that the monsters make when taunting are the same (respective to the monster), just with a change in pitch. * Despite the Raptor being an upgrade to the Velociraptor (like the Normal Griever is to the Mini version), the Raptor has no ultimate attack. * Raptors have no actual spawn location like the Grievers, but instead they spawn near the Darkzone outer maze door, making the Raptors a threat more to those in the Darkzone rather than anywhere else in the Maze. * Just like Grievers, Raptors are completely immune to lava. * Despite being a completely different type of monster, it's possible to become a Mega Griever by selecting a Raptor. * Unlike Grievers, which have different color variations as well as sizes, the Raptor monsters only have their size to differentiate between the two types. * Unlike Grievers, who fly apart upon dying, Raptors instead just collapse into the floor as their death indicator. * The Mega Griever is the only monster that drops items when defeated, from basic rare and epic items all the way up to mythic materials and Dead Cores, while all other monsters just give XP.